The tetracyclines as a class of antibiotics were first identified in 1945 and entered widespread clinical use in 1948 (Duuam B M, Aureomycin: product of continuing search for new antibiotics. Ann. NY Acas Sci 1948 51, 177-181). Two years later, oxytetracycline became available. The elucidation of the chemical structure of these compounds confirmed their similarity and furnished the analytical basis for the production of a third member of this group in 1952, tetracycline. A new family of tetracycline derivatives, without the ring-attached methyl group present in earlier tetracyclines, was prepared in 1957 and became publicly available in 1967; and minocycline was in use by 1972. Historically, soon after their initial development and introduction, the tetracyclines were found to be highly effective pharmacologically against rickettsiae; a number of Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria; and the agents responsible for lymphogranuloma venereum, inclusion conjunctivitis, and psittacosis. Tetracyclines are active not only against Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria, but also against those bacteria lacking cell walls, bacteria that live within cells and anerobic bacteria Refer Chopra I et. al., Tetracylines, molecular and clinical aspects. J. Antimicro. Chemother 1992, 29, 245-277. Hence, tetracyclines became known as “broad spectrum” antibiotics.
Recently, research efforts have focused on developing new tetracycline antibiotic compositions effective under varying therapeutic conditions and routes of administration. New tetracycline analogues have also been investigated which may prove to be equal to or more effective than the originally introduced tetracycline derivatives.